


Tell Me

by ofmessaline



Category: Twelfth Night (1996), Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, two OC kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmessaline/pseuds/ofmessaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr: I’ll write a drabble about [Orsino] confessing something to [Viola], or vice versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> From my blog illyrianduke

It was often their late night conversations that caused them to grow the closest, although he supposed after five years of marriage and twin children they might be as close as they could possibly be without becoming one physical form.

Since their twins had turned four years old, everything in their lives had flipped on its head — well, almost everything. Not this, at least.

Every night, after the children were put to bed and the servants had all gone to sleep, Orsino would curl into Viola’s side and lay his head on her chest. This, however, alternated nightly — it matter to neither of them who was being laid on, as long as they were talking and in physical contact.

This night in particular, there was something he was particularly urgent to speak to his wife about. It was a subject that he felt they had been avoiding since the twins’ birth, but it was a fairly important conversation that he felt the need to have now, for peace of mind and future understanding.

As this was his night to lean on her, he was unable to stroke his fingers through her hair but entirely able to coming close to purring in pleasure at the feeling of her fingers in his.

"Viola…" he started and then stopped.

But he had caught her attention. “Yes, my love?”

"I—I just—I…" he sighed, venturing to try again. "I—"

Before he could continue, there were two identical knocks on the door at the same time — and the two in the bed knew exactly who was on the other side.

Orsino rolled off the bed and made his way to the door. As he opened it, he crouched down. “Cesario…Ursula…what is wrong?”

Instead of an answer, he received the full force of the twins’ double embrace. He gathered them both up in his arms, standing and carrying them over to the bed. Once there, Viola took Ursula in her arms and Orsino cradled Cesario once he climbed back under the covers.

The parents needed no explanation for why the little ones were in their room — to them, it hardly mattered. What did matter, however, was calming the children down and getting back to sleep after what Orsino could only assume was a joint nightmare. But what did he know? He was the only one in the room without a twin, as it were.

Little Cesario clung to him tightly, searching for comfort in his father’s chest, and comfort her received. The boy took his mother’s customary place on top of Orsino, and the many similarities between mother and son were, for once, not lost on him.

Both children appeared to be close to tears, and their parents were near frantic trying to calm them both before a single teardrop fell.

Once the children were calmed and asleep, clinging to their respective parents although clasping hands tightly with each other.

The mother and father’s eyes met and, at the same time, they both whispered softly, “I want another child.”


End file.
